


Destiny's a bitch.

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destiny, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fem!Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier dies a lot, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Multi, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Reincarnation, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Destiny knew what she was doing, and Geralt wasn't happy with it.Orwhere Jaskier has to die in Geralt's arms too many times so they can finally live peacefully.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first ever fic, i really want this to be good~
> 
> English it's not my native language, so, I'm sorry if you see any minor errors. I hope you enjoy it ^^
> 
> See ya!

—

The first time Geralt loses Jaskier it was his own fault, not being careful enough, a fiend sneaked into Jaskier's room and the only thing Geralt heard that night was his cries for help, him calling Geralt's name, and then he was gone, blood all over the floor. This was his first death, and Geralt felt so guilty about it, the last thing he did after going in a never-ending-walk was talk to the viscount's mother, letting her know what happened, a disgusted look in her face as he was walking away.

After eighty years he find Jaskier again, same brown hair, big blue eyes and his lute, he was wearing red clothes, they looked like the ones he was using when Geralt yell at him at the top of that mountain many years ago, he sighed.

_Destiny knew what she was doing, and Geralt wasn't happy with it_ , he would suffer again. And so he did, he had to suffer once again. Geralt was not quick enough to save him from an arrow fired by the king's hired killer, right across his chest, he saw his lover on the dirty floor, blood spilled all over, and then he smiled, Jaskier letting a muffled "I-It's okay love... Destiny knows best." slip out of his lips. One last breath coming out of his lungs as he gave Geralt one last smile too, closing his eyes, accepting his faith. Once again dying like "The witcher's bard". 

This time was worse, he died in his arms, he saw him die, not just the mess. He had a smile in his face, the same one Geralt had fallen for. He didn't knew how many ales he had to drink until he could forget Julian. So he headed out of the town, not so sure if he was going to find Jaskier again.

**Destiny laughed at his thought.**


	2. It just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Destiny was unpredictable.

Fucked. He was **f** **ucked.** He was loosing his hope, one-hundred-and-fifty years and he couldn't find Jaskier anywhere, he walked through all the Continent, a lot of things had changed, and maybe Destiny was just playing with him, right? She wasn't going to reincarnate him gain one-hundred-and-fifty years later, would she?

Destiny was unpredictable.

-

Another sixty years has passed, exactly two-hundred-and-ten years, and he couldn't find Jaskier, that is until he was walking through an alley, hearing the sweet melody of a lute, he tried so hard to don't sneak up to where that sound was coming, he didn't want to disappoint himself again, but he knew when it was Jaskier, he always knew. 

His heart just missed one slow beat, breathing heavily when he saw a pretty woman, long brown curled hair, big blue eyes, and as always, red clothes. He sighed, looking at her with amusement. 

"I know who you are." She said, holding a big cup of ale, Geralt tried so hard to don't laugh, he did it at least two times before her, it's always the same first-talk. "You're Geralt of Rivia. The white wolf!" She said smiling, Geralt with just a blank expression, no one would ever know him better than Jaskier. 

"And i suppose you're Jaskier. I heard about you." She choked when he heard him. The white wolf know who she is. He complimented her. She just replied with a ' _I-I'm Jaskier._ '

—

Years had passed since Geralt had find Jaskier again, she was at her forties now, but beautiful as always, they were lovers, they've always been, before and after Jaskier's first death.

It wasn't unexpected the way she had died, it's always the royalty, Geralt thought to himself, a mad queen had poured Jaskier a good amount of belladona in her wine, at the end of the party, of course, she gave Julia her glass of wine, don't noticing the smirk in her face while she was drinking it. The queen was smart enough to understand that if she would kill someone she should do it quietly.

Geralt was busy talking to ine of the cute servants, he smelled the poison but didn't bother to look at _who_ was giving the poison to _who_ , he was too occupied pressing the brunnete in one of the walls of the castle, biting her lips while cupping her face, just stopping it when he heard something falling onto the floor, looking at the pretty bard there while the queen was smiling at the sight.

Geralt had to pick her up when he saw her, breath failing and eyes closing, trying to save her with one of his potions, none of them had worked, he hugged her, and cried, caressing her hair like she was sleeping, he tried anything that he could trying to bring her back, and he was failing. 

Destiny was feeling guilty, Julia was her favorite Jaskier so far, but she couldn't do much, just watch and wait until Geralt has to find Jaskier, or any variation of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter, i post things and i talk to anyone who talks to me!   
> @lovelyjaskier. ❤

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter! I post weird things, and a lot of Jaskier.   
>  @lovelyjaskier


End file.
